SCP-CIM-F2-2
Meanwhile, in the Room T-12, I was standing next to the photo projector in the back of the room, while the T-Classes were sitting down on their respective places, facing the opposite wall. Next to me was my younger sister, Mist Chaser. "So, what should I do?" asked Mist happily. She met me on the way here, and asked me if I could join. My only condition was that she would be quiet and won't disturb the lesson, or try to get involved. Of course, this promise lasted only twenty seconds, because then she told me that we should take them to the Locked Sector. "Nothing, you will shut up and not move from your place." I grumbled. "Oww, come on you big meanie!" she shouted at me, what immediately earned some curious T-class heads turning in our direction. "Whatcha staring at!?" I shouted at the T-classes. They quickly turned back. "Can't you be a little more nice to them?" Mist asked. "Mist, at least a half of them are from death row, you don't know what messed up shit they did, they deserve worst treatment than this. If I would be in charge, my training would be 72 hours in locked sector with a lighter, knife, some caffeine pills and one cyanide pill, in case they would give up." I answered. Some gulps could be heard. I turned on the projector, and showed them a photo of a containment sign with Keter classification. "What is this?" I asked the T-classes. "Keter class sign." One of them said. "Alright, what do you do when a Keter subject escapes containment?" I asked second time. "We report it to..." someone started. I shook my head in disagreement. "No, you don't report a damn thing. First thing, you run. Then, you report. Learn this and you may last longer than fifteen minutes." I answered, and showed them the Euclid sign. I asked: "Since you knew what an Keter is, what would you do when an Euclid breaks out?" "We run?" someone asked. "Not in every case. What would you do if a Changeling escapes?" I asked. "We run?" someone asked again. "No, fill it up with lead!" I answered. Right after my answer, a voice was heard from the speakers in the room: "Stalker no.0025, please report to PD now." God damn it, Pony Dragon heard me. "Alright Mist, they are yours. But when I get back, I want them to know more about Site 60 than they know about their own house!" I shouted and headed out. I arrived to the PD's office five minutes later. "Close the door behind you." He said, and when I did, he began shouting at me: "Fill it up with lead? What the buck Bolt!? One pony killing Changelings on sight is enough for the whole Foundation, now you want more of them JUST ON THIS SITE!?!? ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND!?!?" "What did you expect when you send me to train them!?" I answered, pissed off. "Well certainly not this! I thought that at least when training others you would try not to get any more Changelings killed!" He continued. "Fuck the Changelings, they breed faster than rabbits! You kill one, you have ten more the next day! And I'm only talking about the regulated hives!" I shouted back. "Ow please, don't start with this shit again..." PD sighed. "Why shouldn't I? Locked Sector is the worst example of the rapid changeling breed rate. how many did we lock in there? Two thousand? Three thousand? And that was 10 weeks ago, PD, how many do you think there are there now?" I asked. "Dr. Sparkle says that there are around ten thousand Changelings in there right now..." PD tried to calm me down. "That report is three weeks old! Plus, those were only calculations, did Sparkle actually get off her fat ass and went in to count them!?" I shouted. "Do you want to say that you know more about Changelings than one of our best scientists!?" PD asked. "Yeah. Yeah I do! I knew about them even before they first attacked Equestria! But most of my knowledge comes from a Bloodbath that you call Incident 005COB-1, instead of calling it by its real name: Changeling War! I know more about them than I am able and, or, willing to admit!" I shouted, turned around, and proceeded to leave. "Where the fuck are you going Bolt?" PD shouted back. "Sorry sir, But I have a class to attend to." I answered. When I went out, I saw a Dark Knight staring at me. "Mind your own fucking business, or I'll give you something to stare about." I said, and walked away. I heard him trying to run towards me, but then another Dark Knight stopped him: "Leave him alone. he wasn't joking- he would fuck you up." Category:SCP-CIM-F2